


Reno Please Stop

by nitohkousuke



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: “Alright, fair. But listen. This is a bonding activity. To get to know each other…” Reno leans back forward, lacing his fingers in front of him. “So let’s talk.” He smirks behind his hands. “I’ve gotta say Tseng. You’re an egg I can’t crack….what kind of shit are you into?”Elena’s eyes shoot wide open as she looks at Tseng through the corner of her eyes, practically vibrating out of her skin. Rude pauses mid sip, grateful for his sunglasses that hide the way he looks over at Tseng. Vincent looks like he’d really rather be any place but here right now. He should have known this is how this would go.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng | One-Sided, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Reno Please Stop

**Author's Note:**

> okay i put this in the right fandom tag this time guys its all good

“I really don’t belong here.” Vincent says look over at the table where Reno is leaning dangerously back on the chair, feet on a table in a way that Tseng is going to tell him off for the second he comes into the room. “I’m not a Turk anymore.”

“I mean NONE of us are…. _ anymore.” _ Reno taps a finger to his head, to which Rude takes a long sip from his coffee and nods in agreement.

Elena stares at him with curious yet suspicious eyes. That’s what it seems like at least. This is the first ever “Turk meet up” since...well...ever? But specifically, Reno wanted everyone who could to get together and bond.

“Once a Turk, always a Turk!” Elena raises her fist, giving Vincent a grin.

“I wish I knew that…” Vincent looks to the side. “Are you sure I can’t….unsubscribe? Or this really my eternal punishment…”

“Oh man…” Reno looks genuinely sad and concerned for a moment. “Didn’t mean to set something off...know you’re going to therapy for shit dude. I just wanted to….” He lands his chair back on all four with a thud and scratches the back of his head with an apologetic look…

“...I was joking but I appreciate the concern…” Vincent looks to the side because well...therapy was helping. He was surprised anyone really...cared about that sort of thing. He was still surprised anyone cared.

“Where is Tseng…?” Rude changes the subject from Vincent’s mental health and really he’s glad for it. “He’s usually pretty punctual…”

“Oh man, you know that guy. I invited him for a get together and he said…” Reno pauses to straighten himself out and give the most serious looking face he can. “...When I am able to indulge you in such frivolities, I will join you.  _ Some _ of us have a lot of work to do…”

Elena claps enthusiastically to Reno’s impersonation with stars in her eyes practically.

Tseng seems to walk through the door to the room as if on cue, giving Reno a patented Tseng look. “It’s nice to know you can do such an excellent impersonation of me. If only you put that effort into other things….”

“Hey. Hey Hey.” Reno lightly slams his hands on the table giving Tseng a patented Reno pout. “I put lots of effort into things! I’m a great worker. Just ask our boss!”

“I’m not sure I’m going to take Reeve’s opinion of you in the slightest after the things I’ve heard.” Tseng takes a sip of the coffee he’s brought himself as if to punctuate his sentence. It only makes Reno pout harder as he goes back to lean back in his seat.

“Alright, fair. But listen. This is a bonding activity. To get to know each other…” Reno leans back forward, lacing his fingers in front of him. “So let’s talk.” He smirks behind his hands. “I’ve gotta say Tseng. You’re an egg I can’t crack….what kind of shit are you into?”

Elena’s eyes shoot wide open as she looks at Tseng through the corner of her eyes, practically vibrating out of her skin. Rude pauses mid sip, grateful for his sunglasses that hide the way he looks over at Tseng. Vincent looks like he’d really rather be any place but here right now. He should have known this is how this would go.

“...What….kind of...What are you going on about? You’ll have to be more specific….” Tseng has the straightest expression possible. Either Tseng really is this dense, or he’s playing stupid. In all the years he’s known this man, he’s not sure he can figure out which one it is. Tseng has to like something. There has to be something. Reno knows it. He can feel it in his bones.

“You know. Kinky shit.” Reno stands up slamming his hands on the table. “Even Reeve had some shit. I know there’s gotta be something.” Elena downs as much of her tea as she can staring straight forward and sweating.

“...I am not going to discuss such private matters…” Tseng rolls his eyes. “Isn’t there something else you could be talking about…?”

“No! We’ve all got shit. I bet even Vincent has something. Vincent, what’s the kinkiest shit you’re into?” Vincent is probably the one person he thinks might be more vanilla than Tseng. He’s probably got some weird vampire kink or-

“Holding hands and being loved.” Vincent says after a long pause with so much sincerity that Reno isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. He should be surprised, but he isn’t.

“...O-oh. Uh. That’s nice.” Reno turns his gaze over to Rude, mouthing ‘save me here, babe.’

“I would love Tifa to actually crush my skull between her glorious thighs.” Rude says as if everyone at the table isn’t already aware of that fact. There’s a shopping list of the weird kind of shit they do in bed, but well, he’s just trying to get the conversation going.

“See! That’s some good shit.” Reno nods because is there anyone who wouldn’t want to go out like that? Even Elena nods staring off probably thinking about those thighs.

“Elena. How about you? Bet there’s something that you like.” Reno gives her a grin because if she can keep this ball rolling then maybe this will finally work.

“O-oh...uhm..” Elena somehow turns a shade of red darker than Reno’s hair as she looks over to Tseng and then stares at the table with the widest most panicked expression. 

“You’re among friends! It’s fine. We ain’t gonna tease you!” Reno gives her a smile because really what could she even offer up. It’s probably something cute.

Rude looks at Elena and then at Tseng, and it takes him a moment but he connects the pieces. Well, he can’t really blame her. Tseng is a handsome man. Reno and him have discussed how they’d welcome him in for a threesome whenever they ever could get him to. Still, there’s no reason to make the poor girl die of embarrassment.

“Reno, why don’t you offer up something…? Give the girl time to think.” Rude tries to save Elena from her embarrassment, or at least give her time to come up with something that Reno will accept.

“Man, I’ve got like a shopping list. I guess I could say….I really liked the last time you choked me, Rude. That was honestly pretty hot. We should do that again…” Reno nods looking up as if very definitely day dreaming about the next time he’d be choked.

“Anyway! Tseng there has to be something...I just know it…” Reno turns his gaze to Tseng, who again rolls his eyes.

“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?” Tseng narrows his eyes over his drink. “And never bring it up again.”

Rude is pretty sure that Elena has stopped breathing. This conversation really isn’t good for the poor girl.

“Yeah! I swear! Look all my hands so you know I’m not crossing anything!” Reno waves his hands over the table.

“Kink Shaming.” Tseng says looking away. “Kink Shaming and putting people in their places.”

“Ooooh.” Reno grins, putting his chin between his thumb and index finger. “So you wanna shame me because you got a lot of material right here. Love for you to put me in my place…” Reno waggles his eyebrows.

“Good bye.” Tseng stands up taking his coffee and leaving the room. Elena is furiously typing something into her phone like her life depends on it. This is the longest the girl has ever been quiet, honestly.

“Tsennnnnng. Come on man. Put me in my place, leader. I’ve been a bad boy.” Reno whines leaning over the table.

“Alright, I believe this meeting is over. Let’s go Reno…” Rude feels a flush come up under his collar. “I’ll be sure to do plenty of putting you in your place.” He whispers over to him.

Elena abruptly stands up, pushing herself away from the table. “I LEFT MY STOVE ON AND MY WHOLE APARTMENT IS GOING TO BURN DOWN. I MUST LEAVE GOODBYE!!” She flees quickly leaving the three of them.

“Hey Vincent, do you want t-” Reno starts, wrapping an arm around Rude’s waist.

“No.” Vincent says, standing up and flourishing his cloak.


End file.
